Gym Class Heroes
by Her Sweetness
Summary: Mello attempts to share with Near his love of basketball. The love is not returned. OS.


Title: _Gym Class Heroes _

Rating: _PG_

Summary: _Mello attempts to share with Near his love of basketball. The love is not returned. _

A/N: _Haha, I got sidetracked from my APTTS chapter and ended up doing this. -burp-_

-

The lighting from the rafters were bright and Mello squinted as he looked up at it. Across the gym, Near was sitting on a bench in his P.E uniform, the shorts and shirt hanging on him. A doll was clutched in his hand as always and a rogue basketball had rolled by his foot. Mello scowled.

"What the fuck is up with that?" he asked as Matt sat beside him, nose buried in his PSP.

"S'up with what?" he mumbled.

Mello pointed violently across the floor. "Near never does _shit _in this class. I mean, really. Everyone else is playing but he just sits there and even gets an A! How's that possible? Huh? Huh? I ask you!"

Matt groaned, looking away from his game screen. "Aw, come on. Maybe he's got some medical problem."

"Damn right he does. Lazy-ass syndrome." Mello huffed and began his way across the floor, dodging softballs and badminton birdies. "Come on, Matt!" he called to his companion.

Matt sighed and pulled himself up to his feet. "Don't do anything crazy, Mel," he said unenthusiastically.

Soon enough, Mello arrived at Near's bench and stood in front of the smaller boy, hands on his hips menacingly. Matt stood behind his friend, leaning his elbow on Mello's shoulder and sending a slight smirk Near's way. When the pale boy finally looked up, he blinked at having suddenly been surrounded.

"Oh… Mello," he greeted, nodding.

Matt seemed offended. "What? No hi for Matt?"

"I am still holding a grudge over your lechery in the changing room, Matt."

"Oh, okay."

"Near," Mello shouted, gaining their attention, "what in fuck are you doing? Get up and do something! This is physical education, not Malibu Barbie 101!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, what in hell do you see me doing everyday here?"

"Playing with Matt."

Matt raised his hand. "I wouldn't mind that."

Mello rolled his eyes. "We exercise," he said. He bent down and picked up the basketball that had been sitting on the floor, redirecting his gaze at Near. "Come on, we're playing basketball."

Near blinked and then said, "I do not know how."

"I'll teach you." He grabbed Near's hand and jerked him to his feet, causing the doll to fall to the floor. Before Near could retrieve it, Mello dragged him out into the middle of the gym with Matt in tow.

The three of them stood in front of a basketball hoop, Matt off to the side, content to watch.

"So, you've never played basketball before?" Mello asked, rolling his eyes. "What're you, a shut-in?"

Near looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I used to be quite good at Horse."

Mello frowned. "Well, this ain't Horse! S'basketball! Take it!" He threw the ball at Near and the boy caught it, fumblingly. When Near had it in his hands properly, Mello stood between him and the hoop and spread out his arms.

"… What are you doing, Mello?"

"Try to get past me," he explained. "Then try to put the basketball in the hoop."

Near nodded in understanding. He then walked forward and Mello slapped the ball from his hands. Near recoiled, looking at the red mark on his hand.

Matt called, "Go easy on 'em, Mel!"

"That hurt," Near said.

Mello groaned. "You can't just submit! I'm going to _try _and take the ball from you."

"Oh. All right."

"Let's try again," Mello said and picked up the ball, handing it to Near. Mello spread out his arms again and Near walked forward, the ball in hand. Right before Mello could accost him, Near gently put the ball in Mello's hands. Mello blinked. "What the fuck?"

"You said your objective is to take the ball."

"Well… but that's not… Jesus!" Mello mumbled curses under his breath as he switched their positions. "All right," he said, "this time I'm going to try to get past you. Don't let me. Okay? Understand?"

Near nodded.

Mello smirked and came charging at Near, expecting Near to block him. He was unpleasantly surprised when he mowed Near over and they both fell to the floor with a painful thud.

Matt rushed over to their side, picking Near up off of Mello. "What happened?" he asked.

"I-I dunno!" Mello rubbed his forehead as he got up, glowering at Near. "Why the hell did you just stand there?"

"You were quite frightening."

"… Aw, hell! Fuck this, Near, you're hopeless! I give up!" He huffed and dusted himself off, limping back to the other side of the gym, yelling at Matt to follow him.

Near watched as they left and picked up the ball once more. He aimed for the hoop, shot, and miraculously, it went in. He said, "H."

-

A/N: _Well, anyone want to tell me some thoughts? _


End file.
